


It's us

by SweetInsanityWrites (SweetInsanityArts)



Category: Prep School Blues (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, its just really random idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetInsanityArts/pseuds/SweetInsanityWrites
Summary: That Soulmate AU where your Soulmate's first words to you appear on your skin.As a Canon Divergence, so I kinda integrated it into the normal PSB canon of the first 2 books.





	It's us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incorrectpsb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrectpsb/gifts).



Miranda Winters hated the concept of Soulmates.    
It was all just so unfair. When she had been 16 years old and the words “Oh gosh, I’m so sorry!” had appeared on her wrist, she’d been so thrilled. Day after day she had waited to hear someone say them, and when the handsome boy with the messy hair bumped into her and spilled his coffee over her, it had been the happiest day of her life.

She had found her Soulmate. Her one true love. The person who would stay with her til the end of her days.

Now where had that gotten her? 

Lonely, bitter and mostly drunk, the man whose words were forever burned into her skin had torn her heart to pieces.

No, Miranda really hated the universe for forcing this on her. 

Why should a few words get to tell anyone who they were supposed to be with?

Why should they get to ruin a person’s life?

 

She told Jack as much when it became time to prepare him for the Soulmate tattoo.

He’d heard of it before, of course. He’d seen the strangest quotes on people’s skin and heard the stories behind them. Some people had already met their Soulmates by the time it appeared, others waited years to find them.

Not everyone fell in love with the person their soul was bound to. More than enough people simply became best friends.

 

Either way, Jack’s mother insisted he must ever not find out who he was supposed to be bound to for life. 

Not knowing was better. It would keep him safe. Nothing could ever cloud his judgement and he would be able to go his own way regardless of what the universe thought he should do with it.

So, the day before his 16th birthday, she gave him a bracelet, the same kind she had been wearing since the divorce, that would cover anything that might appear on his skin.

 

He’d seen those before.

He knew his mother wasn’t the only one whose heart had been broken by the person who was supposed to be their partner for life. 

Some people disregarded the tattoos based on religion.

Others were simply scared of them. No one knew where they came from.

 

Still, he couldn’t help but wonder. 

What if he’d already met his Soulmate?

What if she was right there in front of him and he had no idea?

 

For a while, he wondered if Rachel could be his Soulmate.

He knew he could never be in love with her, even though she clearly liked him, but they were very close friends and he could see them be together like this forever.

But when Rachel turned 16, both of them were disappointed when her pale skin read  _ “I just wanted to get into it, I’ve never done this before.”  _ in elegant cursive letters.

 

Still, Jack didn’t take off his bracelet.

Not when the new school year started and he bumped into Michael Larsen.

Not when they started hanging out together more frequently.

Definitely not when he realized he might like him as more than a friend.

By then, he was terrified of finding out what was written on his skin.

 

What if it wasn’t Larsen?   
What if it was?

 

Larsen himself wore a different set of bracelets and bands everyday. 

Which meant he knew what his wrist said.

And he had chosen to ignore it. 

 

Sometimes thinking about that sent Jack down an endless spiral.

Did that mean he found his Soulmate and he didn’t care?

That he hadn’t and he didn’t want to?

That it was Gabby but in their on-off situation it was too much to think about?

 

When Tracy Davis joined their Drama Club and Rachel realized it was her words on her wrist, Jack almost forgot about his own tattoo.

He spent many hours listening to his friend go on and on about how she wasn’t sure she liked girls and maybe they were just supposed to be friends, but also Tracy was really sweet and gentle and when they’d kissed just for fun that one time, it had felt really special.

Tracy was patient with them.

 

The party changed everything. 

For one, it was a huge disaster. Gabrielle and Larsen looked like they were broken up for good. Rachel felt humiliated. Jack didn’t feel like he’d ever want to see Edgar again.

And poor Tracy Davis was locked up in the bathroom, weeping.

 

When Jack left her house that night, he had no idea just how much all their lives had just begun to change.

 

He didn’t know that Rachel and Tracy talked it out, sitting on the carpet in the mess of the living room. That they decided to give it a shot, at least, and kissed and fell asleep in each others arms.

He couldn’t have guessed that the words on Gabrielle’s wrist were Fareed’s and her heart broke for him every day. So that night she decided nothing was keeping her in this godforsaken town, that no one would ever love her the way her best friend had, and she begged her parents to let her chase after him.

He didn’t even think about Edgar, didn’t know that the reason he wore a sheet of fabric tied around his wrist each day wasn’t because he didn’t want to see the quote, it was to hide the scars where he’d burned the skin to blur them out before they had a chance to appear. That night had been the first time he’d regretted it.

 

The only thing Jack Winters knew for sure when he left Tracy’s house that night was that he had to find Larsen.

He didn’t care what words had shown up on their wrists, he couldn’t care less what the universe thought about them together. 

Jack  _ knew _ he loved Larsen.

He felt it with his whole being.

And it didn’t matter if Larsen didn’t feel the same way. 

Well, maybe it did, it hurt to think that he’d never get the chance to give his everything to the broken boy and get everything back in return, and it broke Jack’s heart to think that one day, Larsen might marry a girl and leave him behind.

But right in this moment, all that mattered, all he  _ knew _ , was that they needed each other.

 

He found Larsen by the old railroad bridge, slightly intoxicated, looking lost.

They just sat and talked, huddled closely together against the cold night air.

No matter what life threw at them and their friendship, they always seemed to find their way back to each other.

 

“I missed you a lot.” 

“Stay here tonight.”

 

Jack hesitated. He couldn’t. He shouldn’t. But everything in him longed to spent the rest of his life on a cold rock in the middle of nowhere, far away from their messy lives, with Larsen right beside him. 

 

“Your wrist. What does it say?” He asked hoarsely. His chest felt tight with anxiety. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know. But he had to.

Larsen wasn’t looking at him. His eyes looked sad as he stared at the night sky. 

“What does yours say?” 

“I don’t know. I never looked.”

“Why not?” 

Jack bit his lip. The answer to that question had changed many times since his birthday. 

“I’m scared.”

“Scared of what?” Larsen challenged him.

“That… it’s not you.” He answered quietly, his voice shaking. 

 

Larsen closed his eyes and shook his head.

“What if it is?”

 

The emotions in him were physically painful. 

Jack took a deep breath and with shaking hands, he removed his bracelet.

The smooth leather fell to the ground with a small thud.

Larsen didn’t open his eyes.

 

_ “You okay, man?”  _ The letters on Jack’s wrist said.

His stomach lurched, his head started spinning. 

Was it possible to be happy and terrified at the same time?

 

Wordlessly and with his eyes still closed, Larsen held out his hand to him.

Holding his breath, Jack untied the leather bands and let them fall.

 

_ “Yeah. I’m sorry. I wasn’t looking.” _

 

Jack exhaled. The world came to a halt. There was nothing but the two of them, alone in the dark, far away from the entire universe. 

“It’s us.” He said. 

“Yeah.”

“How long have you known?”

“Since the moment I met you.”

 

Larsen opened his eyes and looked at him, his face so open and vulnerable, it broke Jack’s heart.

The silence around them was deafening.

Jack realized he was still holding Larsen’s wrist. Heart pounding, his body shaking, he slid his hands into Larsen’s, their fingers interlacing.

He felt a sudden warmth come over him, his breath grew steady, his heart stopped racing and his hands were no longer shaking.

It felt like home. Safe. Familiar.

He could see by the confused expression on Larsen’s face that he was feeling the same, strange sensation.

 

“It really is us.” He said hoarsely. 

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was inspired by "Lies by Domii" which is a wonderul McPricely fic   
> \--  
> I wrote this really randomly within an hour because I felt like it, so it's not proofread or anything, I'm sorry


End file.
